five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Evergreen
'Introduction' 'Personality' 'History (Fairy Tail Manga)' Evergreen was anti social as a child this was mainly due to her magic Stone Eyes which she was born. That it hard to for to get close to people. Which led her to wear glasses to mitigate the effect of her Stone Eyes. As a child, it was her dream to be a fairy, so she joined Fairy Tail only for the name, with no interest in other things. During her time in Fairy Tail she eventually grew to respect Laxus Dreyar and formed a team under his command that would be dubbed the Thunder God Tribe. She rarely and appear at the guild mostly hung around her teammates and only went their to chose missions. At some point before the battle of Fairy Tail Evergreen and her teammates were taking down a Dark Guild. She appears interrupting the Miss Fairy Tail Contest during Lucy's performance and turns the latter into stone. Before torching the stage curtain, revealing that she has also petrified all the other Miss Fairy Tail girls. 'Five World War Prologue' Evergreen along the rest of the Thunder God Tribe were on a job during the time Magnolia was invaded by the Conquers Coalition. After that she met up with rest of her Guild in Crocus to begin preparations for the war. 'Five World War Fairy Tail Campaign' 'March On, Allied Forces' 'First Hargeon Arc' 'Second Hargeon Arc' 'Magnolia Arc' 'Relationships' 'Powers and Abilities' As wizard of the Fairy Tail, Evergreen is a capable wizard in her own right, as she was able to defeat fellow member Elfman Strauss with little to no effort and hold her own against Erza Scarlet, Also as a member of the Thunder God Tribe she has higher resistance to lighting due her training with her leader Laxus Dreyar. 'Magic' Fairy Magic (妖精魔法 Yōsei Mahō): Evergreen's secondary form of Magic which allows her to produce a peculiar substance from her body, this being thin, light and luminous dust. Such matter is placed under Evergreen's control, with her being able to manipulate it as she wishes, making it float in the air in wide arcs. Through its use, the user is capable of carrying out a variety of Magic attacks. The dust is shown to possess explosive properties, with a relatively small amount of it being capable of producing fierce explosions at the user's will. * Fairy Machine Gun: Leprechaun (妖精機銃 レブラホーン Yōsei Kijū: Reburahōn) : Evergreen waves her arms, releasing a torrent of energy needles made from concentrated dust. She can continuously produce the needles, even during mobility. She can double the speed and number of needles at will if necessary. * Fairy Blade: Goblin * Fairy Mist: Apsara * Fairy Cannon: Sylph * Fairy Rifle: Yakshini * Fairy Nova: Oberon Stone Eyes ( Sutōn Aisu) : Evergreen's primary Eye Magic (眼の魔法 Me no Mahō) allows her to turn anyone who looks into her eyes to stone. Evergreen has the ability to deactivate the spell placed over her victims, but otherwise, over time, those who have been turned to stone will turn to dust. However, this Magic will not work if the intended target isn't human. Wings : Evergreen is able to sport fairy like wings from her back granting her the ability to fly they shown to quite fast as well as she was able to dodge most attacks from her battle with Erz. 'Trivia' Category:Fairy Tail Category:3rd Division Category:Alliance Category:Soldier Category:Female Category:Wizard Category:Fairy Tail (Series) Category:Thunder God Tribe Category:Ocular abilities Category:Light Manipulation Users Category:B-Class Fighters Category:Former Villain Category:In-love Category:2nd Fleet Category:Caster Magic User Category:Wizard World